La Regla no Escrita
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: La vida siempre da giros inesperados. Un día puedes estar en la cima del mundo y de un momento a otro sufriendo. La vida tiene reglas, aun cuando estas no estén escritas se aprenden rompiéndolas.


_El actual fanfic participa en el reto temático de Septiembre-Octubre: La peor despedida. Para el foro Anteiku._

Basado en: El Tango de Roxanne de Moulin Rouge. Semi AU.

Les he debido algo Jarida desde hace bastante igual contiene Mericcup. Disfruten el fic :3

…

Jackson Overland Frost, un joven aspirante escritor había llegado a la ciudad luego de abandonar su hogar y despedirse de su madre y hermana para poder cumplir se sueño de ser novelista de romance.

Con sus pocos ahorros pudo costearse el rentarle una habitación a la familia DunBroch, los dueños de un pequeño teatro. Una noche fue arrastrado a una de las fiestas de teatro por otros inquilinos que trabajaban en dicho teatro. Entre el bullicio y el entretenimiento la vio a ella, una joven y bella pelirroja que cautivaba a todo quien la viera en el salón.

Un malentendido los llevo a conocerse. Su nombre era Merida, la hija mayor de los DunBroch.

Jack cayó rendido ante ella, sin dudarlo le entregó su corazón. Merida parecía sentir lo mismo que el sentía por ella, entregándose a él en sentir y en cuerpo. Aquel amor que nació del deseo se alimentaba de la pasión de los dos amantes.

Merida tenía un sueño, quería llegar a ser una gran artista, ya no depender de sus padres y ser libre. Pero la chance de cumplir un sueño como ese casi nunca aparecía, pero esa vez sí lo hizo, aquella oportunidad se presentó como una tercera en discordia. Hiccup Haddock un joven y rico heredero que era un cliente que frecuentaba las fiestas del teatro y en una de esas fiestas, al igual que Jack, quedo cautivado por la gracia y energía de la muchacha sin contar que también por su apariencia.

Se presentó ante los padres de la pelirroja y negoció con ellos, dándoles una oferta que no iban a poder rechazar, el dinero suficiente para poder sacar a flote el pequeño teatro, pagar sus deudas y una remodelación a cambio de una sola cosa: Merida.

No era secreto para nadie que los cortejos del chico castaño no sólo tenían la intención de ganar el corazón de la chica, sino su cuerpo.

Jack no era ningún idiota, estaba al tanto de los salvajes coqueteos de Hiccup hacia la pelirroja. No lo soportaba, tampoco le agradaba que la gente se riera a sus espaldas, burlándose de los cuernos tan grandes que cargaba y que con cierta hipocresía Merida pulía durante las noches.

" **¿Por qué lo haces?"** soltó aquella bomba directo a su cara **"¿Yo no soy suficiente?"**

" **No… es algo que no comprenderías"** respondió ella, terminando de arreglarse, usando un bello y escotado vestido azul. **"El teatro significa mucho para mi familia, si hay alguna forma de salvarlo hare cualquier sacrificio"**

" **No lo haces sólo por el teatro… sino porque él puede darte algo que yo no"** respondía con cierta frialdad **"Él puede hacerte una actriz"**

Merida bajó la mirada, apenada y dolida por su decisión " **Tú lo has dicho, solamente él puede hacer eso por mi"** lo besó en los labios, por última vez **"… lo siento"**

Ella se fue, su destino no era un misterio, iría con Hiccup, arreglaría el negocio que sus padres habían arreglado y cuando la noche fuera más oscura… ya no sería más de Jack, seria de Hiccup.

Pues esa fría noche Jack buscó consuelo en el alcohol, refugiándose en una taberna cuya vista daba al salón donde dos traidores se burlaban de su desgracia.

" **¿Ya te destruyeron?"** alguien profanó su soledad, un compañero del teatro con un marcado acento australiano.

" **Si te vienes a reír de mi mejor vete, Aster"** dijo con desdén antes de tomarse de una sola su bebida.

" **Fue tu culpa ¿Sabes?"** pronunció el de cabello grisáceo y ojos verdes **"Rompiste la regla no escrita de este mundo, te enamoraste, y eso no es lo peor, te enamoraste de una mujer que se vende"**

Jack lo miró, apenas con las fuerzas suficientes para no desmoronarse frente a Aster.

El mayor se compadeció de él, invitándole otra ronda y dar detalle de su situación. La música comenzó a sonar, el australiano llamó a una de las bailarinas y la tomo como su pareja en aquella danza que narraba la historia de un corazón engañado.

" _ **Primero hay deseo, luego pasión, después sospecha, celos, ira, traición. Cuando el amor está en el abismo no puede haber confianza, sin confianza no hay amor"**_

Lo hizo voltear hacia la ventana, donde se podía contemplar la silueta de Merida y Hiccup, juntos.

" _ **Celos, si los celos te volverán loco"**_

 _ **Roxanne**_ _ **… no tienes por qué pararte bajo esa luz, caminar en las calles por dinero, no te importa si está mal o si está bien.**_

 _ **Roxanne**_ _ **… no tienes que usar ese vestido esta noche.**_ _ **Roxanne**_ _ **, no tienes que venderle tu cuerpo a la noche.**_

" _ **Su mirar sobre tu rostro… su mano sobre tu mano… sus labios acariciando tu piel ¡Es más de lo que puedo soportar!"**_ Jack presenciaba, desde su lugar con perfecta vista del engaño a su corazón, la danza de los amantes unidos por egoísmo, un romance del que el salía sobrando. _ **"¿Por qué llora mi corazón?... sentimientos que no puedo reprender… eres libre de dejarme pero solo no me engañes y por favor créeme cuando digo: 'Te amo' "**_

La pareja salió del salón frente a él. Iban del brazo alegremente, y en la mano de su amada Merida brillaba en la escasa luz un anillo. Un símbolo de unión para la pareja pero para Jack… aquello era señal de un adiós.

 _ **Y yo que te quiero tanto ¿Qué voy a hacer?**_

 _ **Me dejaste, me dejaste en un tango.**_

 _ **El alma se me fue… se me fue el corazón.**_

 _ **Ya no tengo ganas de vivir, porque no te puedo convencer… de que no te vendas**_ _ **Roxanne.**_

Jack se marchó sin mirar atrás, tan sólo mostrando remordimiento en su mirar, pues había roto una regla importante de la vida, una regla no escrita y casi siempre ignorada: _Nunca te enamores_.


End file.
